The Life of a Demigod
by MudSkipper001
Summary: Abigail Chandler is an twelve year old girl who has had a strange life. She's been stalked, and everything's just getting worse. What happens when she learns of who she really is? Okay guys, I'm just testing this one. I wrote it when I was eleven, so I won't update very often.
1. Chapter 1

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Get up Abby!" Michael said. "We gotta start loading the van today!" I got out of bed and tickled my younger brother.

"What are you doing in here?" said Abraham, Michael's twin, as he walked in to my room.

"Help!" Michael shouted with delight. Five minutes later we were all running around the room laughing.

"Get ready! Start loading the boxes, boys," said our mother. "Oh, and can you wake up Sara, Abigail?"

"Yes ma'am," we all said in unison. My mom never calls me Abby like everyone else. It's always Abigail. She doesn't believe in nicknames. It has to be the full name for her.

Abraham and Michael went to start loading the van, and I went to Sara's room. The baby was crying. I calmed Sara down, and went to get breakfast. I noticed the house looked empty.

I thought nothing could be worse than that. I was so wrong.

I went back to get Sara, and walked outside. I saw everyone packing boxes onto the moving van.

My family was made up of my sister, Ruth, Peter, her twin, and they were thirteen, me, who, at that time, was twelve. There was Abraham and Michael, who were five, Sara, at age one, James, who was fifteen, and just starting to drive, my mom, who was a nurse, and my dad, who played the role of my English teacher at school. Well, not for much longer though. We were packing because my dad got a job in New York City, and we were moving from Sacramento, California. I didn't want to leave. I would have to go to a new school, find new friends, live in a new house, and a new neighborhood. I couldn't believe I was actually moving. I had lived in all my life. (Or at least that's what I thought.) My dad said I was lucky. Some kids move almost every year.

My going-away party was the next day, and it was sad for me and my friends. My best friend, Victoria, didn't want to watch me leave.

As the family loaded into the car, I took one last glance at our house. I quietly said goodbye. My friends waved and I waved back for the last time. "Goodbye!" they all called. I couldn't say anything back. Reality had just hit me. Deadlines aren't real to me until they are hitting me in the face. That's a problem with ADHD. Anyway, I would probably only see them occasionally from then on. I thought it was the last thing I would ever do.

The trip took several hours. I couldn't wait to get out of the car. Now I wish I stayed there. When we arrived, we looked at our new house. _"It's three stories high!" _I thought. _"That's not that bad!"_

Everyone was rushing inside to choose a room. Of course Ruth claimed the biggest, but Mom and Dad said that was the master bedroom. Ruth was not too happy, because all the good rooms were taken. James got the second biggest bedroom, Peter claimed a room in the basement, Sara got the smallest room, and Ruth got a fairly good room, but that didn't cheer her up. I walked around, looking at what rooms were left, and decided the attic room looked cozy.

Our family had an office, a library, a television room, a guest room, kitchen, dining room, and a living room. We started moving in the furniture and boxes. I found it hard to move my boxes to my room. When I finally got mine to my room, I helped Abraham and Michael with the coffee table.

"This is hard!" whined Abraham.

"Don't complain!" said James, carrying one side of the couch.

"Yeah, we're working harder than you!" said Peter, who was carrying the other.

"Now you're complaining!" Ruth pointed out. Peter scowled.

"Well, that looks like everything!" said I as I sat at the table.

"It already feels like home," said Mom.

"I just wish Victoria was here. She'd love it," I sighed.

"I won't be able to call this home until I get some friends," put in Peter.

"Look at the time!" said Dad. "It's almost ten o'clock!"

"Dad, that's not that late!" whined Peter, but he yawned in the middle of his sentence.

"Bed!" said Mom. I was happy I could finally collapse in my bed and go to sleep. I wish I died. It would be so much better than what I was about to go through.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a full week to get unpacked and settled in. We hadn't really looked around the block or city, so we decided to go for a ride to look around. Everyone got in the van, and we were off.

"That's cool!" Michael said to Abraham. He was pointing to an amusement park right outside our block. We kept on driving and I saw the school we were going to about 10 blocks away from ours.

"Mom, if school is 10 blocks from home, how will we get there?" I asked.

"You could take the subway," James suggested. "It's right there." He pointed at the tunnel that led underground.

"How much does it cost?" Dad asked

"I'll figure out tonight, Dad," Peter offered.

"Hey! Pizza!" Abraham yelled with delight.

"Yeah! That's what I want for dinner!" Michael agreed.

"Looks like we're having pizza," said Mom. "Mario's."

"Sounds good," said Peter.

"You're quiet, Ruth. What's up?" Dad asked.

"She's still bummed about the whole room thing," James explained. "She shouldn't complain. Abby got the worst room."

"Did not. I like my room," I protested as we walked in. They didn't buy it.

I looked over my shoulder. A couple of men were getting out of a car. I noticed I'd seen the car on the way there. I turned around. I didn't want to tell Dad. He'd freak. Same with Mom. I decided to tell Peter.

"Peter," I whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"I saw that van on the car ride here," I told him. "I think they're following us."

"What?" he said in disbelief.

"I'm serious! They are following us!" I shuddered. "It's like that one guy on the playground." We all knew that story. I was in 1st grade. My class, along with Peter and Ruth's, were out at recess. This man in a trench coat and a fedora walked on to the playground. All the kids ran screaming. He walked straight toward me. The teacher asked him to leave, and he ignored her. I stood, staring at him, with Ruth and Peter at my side, unafraid. I yelled, "You don't belong here!" stepped on his foot, and ran. He chased me, but somehow, I beat him. He tried to grab me through the swing-set, but once he did, I tangled his arms up in the chains. The teachers were already leading everyone inside. I was the only one left. A spike kind of thing flew at me and I ducked. The man made a wild grab for me, but I jumped out of the way and smacked him in the face. His hat fell off. Once I was inside, I told the class he had different colored eyes, like an alley cat, and he had claws on his hands, and a kind of tail. No one believed me. That was the year they diagnosed me with ADHD. I still have problems with it. Peter knew I wouldn't kid about that.

He said, "Just ignore them. I doubt they're following us." He could tell I wasn't convinced, but we kept walking. We sat down at a long table. The men sat down where they could see us. One stared at me, and he had different colored eyes.

"Peter," I said. "He's got two colors for eyes. Blue and gray. Like the man from the playground.

We ate our dinner. Mom, Dad, Ruth, Abraham, Michael, and Sara had a pretty good time. I wasn't paying attention. I guess Mom and Dad expected that from me. Really, she expected it from me, Peter, Michael, and James. We're all ADHD.

"What's wrong, Peter?" Mom asked.

"What? Uhh… nothing," he said. "Just tired."

"Well, let's go home then, since we're all done," Dad said. We loaded into the van and went home. I walked to my room and opened the window. The black car was out there. I was certain of two things. I was being stalked. And my stalker was the man from the playground.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning, I noticed an envelope on the end of my bed. I opened it, and saw a note. This is what the note said:

_Dear _Miss Abigail Valdez_,_

_ We are not foolish, Daughter of the Forge. We know who you are, no matter how hard you try to hide it. You are too powerful. You will come with us. You will meet us at the school auditorium tomorrow evening at 7:00 p.m. Good luck living._

_ Signed,_

_"They forgot to sign it."_ I thought. _"That's weird. My last name's not Valdez." _

"Who would send me this?" I said out loud.

"Who would send you what, honey?" said Mom as she walked in.

"Nothing, Mom," I replied quickly, shoving the envelope under my bed.

"Well, if it's nothing then, come down to eat," she said.

"OK. I'll be down in a sec." She left with a suspicious look, but didn't ask questions.

"Come on Abby! We are going to the new school orient- orienta-" yelled Michael.

"Orientation, Michael," I corrected him.

"Oh, well that," he huffed.

I came down the stairs for breakfast, ate as quickly as I could, ran upstairs again, got my backpack, and stuffed the note into it.I ran down the stairs, kissed Mom, and ran out the door. I ran straight into a boy who looked about my age. He was cute. I mean not just a little cute. I mean HOT cute. He had black hair that blew into his eyes, and the warmest green eyes you'd ever see. He wore a simple Aeropostale t-shirt with blue jeans that had small holes on the knees, and they just weren't the kind you could buy.

"Whoa!" he said. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Abigail," I sputtered.

"I'm Noah," he said. "I live right there." He pointed at the house next door to mine. "Is it alright if I call you Abby?

"I live here," I said as I pointed to my house. "And, sure. I'm going to Houston. You?"

"Yeah. 6th?" he asked.

"Yep. It's good to have met someone who goes to the same school," I said, relieved. "So, anyone else on this block go to Houston?" _"This guy's really out-going," _I thought._ "I like that."_

"We're the only kids on this block, actually," he said. "You could ride the subway with me."

"Ummmm… Alright," I replied. "But I need to bring my little brothers. Abraham! Michael! Come on! We're gonna be late!" I turned back to Noah. "They go to Houston Elementary School," I explained.

"That's cool," he said. "I'll pay for you all. I mean, if you'd let me."

"No, that's OK," I refused. "I'll pay for them." Abraham and Michael ran out.

"Who are you?" asked Michael.

"Yeah!" said Abraham.

"Abraham, Michael, this is Noah. He'll be showing us the way to school." I informed them. "Do you have everything? Your lunch? Your backpack?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Then let's go," I said, shuffling them along.

We walked to the subway station, got a ride, and were at school in ten minutes. I took the boys to their class, and Noah showed me the way to ours. I thanked him, and found a seat in the very back next to him. I knew I would get moved up. Teachers always brand me a trouble maker on the first day. So, as predicted, the teacher asked me to switch places with a girl who was so… organized. She seemed heart-broken to move, but she did anyway. I picked up my stuff, and walked up the aisle. The teacher looked me straight in the eye. They were two different colors. It was the weird stalker guy. He spoke with a French accent. It was really annoying. I never took my eyes off him. He just seemed so much like a cat.

"Good morning, class. I am Dr. Thorn. I am …sorry… to say your teacher has been removed from the school. She had a …breakdown, so to speak. I shall be filling in for her and you will not misbehave. Never. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," everyone said. But me.

"Miss… Valdez, is it? Did I make myself clear? I want no problems!" He said it really slow like I couldn't process his words clearly.

"Yes. I just didn't want to _misbehave,_" I said the last word in his French accent. "And my name's not Valdez. It's Chandler."

"You dare…" he began.

"Oh, I dare," I retorted. I couldn't help myself. I blame the ADHD. He gave me this murderous look. It looked even worse with those mismatched eyes.

"Miss Chandler, would you like to visit the principal's office on the orientation day? You wouldn't be very happy, would you?" he threatened.

"Not really, but of course, I wasn't planning to," I shot back.

"I will give you one warning. This is that warning. You WILL behave," he said.

"Don't put money on that," I whispered. Unfortunately for me, he had really good hearing.

"Miss Chandler, don't play games with me. I still expect to see you in the auditorium at seven," he told me as he walked to my desk.

That last part caught me off guard. My dark bangs fell into my face.

"Wait, _you _sent that note?" I whispered.

"Yes, Miss Chandler. Yes I did," he muttered back. "And I do indeed expect you to be there. And, if by chance you miss it, you may not live longer than an hour."

He left my desk without another word. I didn't like him. He freaked me out. Of course, that could be the stalker part coming back to mind. But he wouldn't carry out on those threats, would he? I mean, he's a teacher. He couldn't hurt me, could he?

After the homeroom tour, we went to the gym to begin the actual orientation.

"Hey, what was he talking about?" Noah asked as he ran after me. "I expect to see you at the auditorium tonight at seven? What was that all about?"

"It's nothing. I just… got into a little trouble. Again," I replied, stuttering a little. He was HOT!

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"Well, it was nothing."

"Ok, ok, I believe you," he said.

"We'd better find my siblings." I walked over to the bleachers and climbed as high as it went. "Ruth! Peter!" I shouted to my older twin siblings. "Up here!" They raced up. Ruth's long blonde hair rushed into her face and lilac eyes as she climbed.

"Have you seen Michael and Abraham?" Peter asked.

"Not yet," I said.

"Look for them, okay?" Peter and I scanned the crowd. His light brown hair fell into his light blue eyes. Everything about my brother said "light".

"Michael! Abraham!" I shouted when I saw them. "Get up here!" They raced up the bleachers.

"Hey, Abby?" Noah said, tapping my arm. "Can you help me find my older brother?"

"Sure. How old is he?" I asked.

"Twenty-one. Him and his fiancé said they'd meet me at the gym after class orientation."

"Okay. I'm guessing he looks like you?"

"Yep. But older. And more buff." He gave her a shy glance before looking back to the crowd.

"Alright. What's his name?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson."


	4. Author's Note (sorry)

_**HEY GUYS!**_

_**I've got to start with this: I'm so, so, SOOO sorry for not updating for so long!**_

_**But I've got a good reason.**_

_**And I know, you guys are all like:**_

**What could possibly be more important than finishing your amazing stories? Come ON, WOMAN! WRITE!**

_**And this would be my response:**_

_**GEES! I'm sorry! But I'm writing a book! I've got a publisher and everything!**_

**_And you guys are like:_**

**WHAT?**

_**But yes, I am writing a book! It's called **__**The Spellbinders**__**! **_

**_YEAH! (squeals and excited jumping all around)_**

**_Anyways, I'll be posting the first chapter on Fictionpress, (my name is the same [hey, that rhymed!]), so please go check it out!_**

**_And no, I will not be updating my stories for some time._**

**_But please don't take me off your follow list, because then you'll never know what happens. (scream)_**

**_THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE! YOU UNICORNS ARE AWESOME!_**


End file.
